


Rejection Anger

by The_Writer_G9



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writer_G9/pseuds/The_Writer_G9





	Rejection Anger

Cold and alone,  
broken and afraid,  
I hate,  
feeling this way.

Frozen inside,  
it's as if I'm dead,  
even if I'm wrapped up,  
in this blanket.

Don't tell me you're sorry,  
cause I know you're not,  
you always start shit,  
you always tell lies,  
I'm so done,  
with these games,  
that you play,  
it makes me break,  
it makes me fray.

You keep talking,  
now it's just old,  
if you wanna fight me,  
let's go,  
I'm sick and tired,  
of all you're crap,  
all these lies,  
they can't last,  
I'm coming after you now,  
harder and faster than ever before,  
I'm gonna beat you,  
down to the floor,  
cause put dirt on my name,  
now that's a two-way game,  
I can put some on yours,  
but it won't really hurt,  
so I'll just break your face,  
and show you my game,  
cause I'm done with you're crap,  
I won't let it last.

I want my rounds,  
after what you've done,  
I'm tired of you lying,  
about everything under the sun,  
and guess what,  
I'm fed up,  
now my gavels,  
coming down.

I'm the judge,  
my friends are the jury,  
you're the defendant,  
and I find you guilty,  
of all the crimes,  
proved to me,  
some of which,  
involve me,  
like spitting out lies,  
taking things that are mine,  
running around,  
throwing punches,  
dodgein bullets,  
but you got caught,  
like all fools do,  
and I'm not about,  
to let you slide,  
you did the crime,  
now do the time.

Again and again,  
you don't learn,  
that breaking hearts,  
is gonna get you burned,  
cause now I have girls,  
standing by my side,  
when you tell them you like them,  
it's just a lie,  
so we ask you out,  
cause you can't make the first move,  
but you throw us out,  
like last nights table scraps.

Me and my girls,  
we are done playing games,  
we want are round,  
and we want them today,  
if you're so big and bad,  
let's go toe to toe,  
cause I'm done playing games,  
you stupid mofo.

We have you trapped,  
we have you surrounded,  
we're gonna have fun,  
cause we know we've won,  
we never gonna let you leave,  
well, not until we're done.

You say that you're sorry,  
but you're words don't mean a thing,  
cause you're lying like always,  
you ain't a thing,  
you're just a fake boy,  
who likes to see people cry,  
boy if you say one more thing,  
I'm gonna make you cry,  
cause that mouth of yours,  
won't stop movin',  
in gonna get you hurt,  
if you don't watch it.

At first, I was hurt,  
I was in pain,  
now I'm furious,  
I'm beyond enraged,  
cause even after you got whooped,  
you still talking stuff,  
boy, you wanna go again,  
keep on being "tough",  
cause me and my crew,  
we know you're weak,  
you ain't nothing for us,  
you're just meek,  
so don't go acting,  
all big and bad,  
unless you wanna be laying,  
on the ground,  
with blood coming out yo head,  
cause you're gonna mess,  
with the wrong group,  
and you're gonna wind up dead,  
with a bullet in yo head,  
cause you barked,  
up the wrong tree,  
to think all of this started,  
cause you messed with me.


End file.
